Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo is the fourth upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Rambo crossover made by Stuingtion and co-directed by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo III. Plot Burma is under the iron-fisted rule of military dictator Than Shwe amid the political protests of the Saffron Revolution. The SPDC take harsh stances against the nation's pro-democracy movement. The film begins with rebels being thrown into a land mine-infested marsh and forced to run across it before being gunned down by the Tatmadaw Army, while the sadistic military officer Major Pa Tee Tint gazes grimly at the scene while casually smoking a cigarette. Former U.S. soldier John Rambo still lives in Thailand and now resides in a small village near the Burmese border. He makes a living capturing snakes and selling them in a nearby village. He also fishes with his bow and gives the fish to local monks, as well as transporting roamers in his boat up and down the Salween River. A missionary, Michael Burnett (Paul Schulze), asks Rambo to take him and his associates up the Salween River into Burma on a humanitarian mission to give aid to Karen tribespeople. Rambo, convinced that he wasted his life fighting for false pursuits that changed nothing and angry at the world; refuses, as Burma is a war zone and their work will not make a difference, as it never does. However, Rambo is convinced by the kind-hearted Sarah Miller (Julie Benz) to take them. The boat is stopped by pirates who demand Sarah in exchange for passage, which Rambo knows will lead to her rape, torture and most likely death of all on the boat. After negotiations fail, Rambo kills them all. Although his actions save the missionaries, it greatly disturbs Michael. Upon arrival, Michael says that they will travel by road and will not need Rambo's help for the return trip and he intends to report Rambo for his hostile, albeit necessary, actions. The mission goes well until the Tatmadaw, led by Major Tint, attack. They kill most of the villagers and two missionaries and kidnap the rest, including Michael and Sarah. When the missionaries fail to come back after ten days, their pastor, Reverand Arthur Marsh (Ken Howard) comes to ask Rambo's help in guiding hired mercenaries to the village where the missionaries were last seen. After waking him up, Rambo leaves and, unable to rest, builds himself a machete. During this time, he finally comes full circle and realizes that killing is what he is best at, no matter how far he has tried to run from it. After an intense boat ride where Lewis, one of the mercenaries, insults him repeatedly, Rambo and our heroes attempt to accompany them on the rescue mission and grabs his compound bow, but Lewis rebuffs him and Brian tells Thomas and Twilight to stay out of this rescue mission and let them handle the job, and orders them and the other heroes to wait at the boat until they return. They head to the destroyed and abandoned village, where they meet Myint, a Karen rebel that helps guide them. But they are forced to hide from arriving Burmese soldiers gambling with the lives of local villagers by making them run across a land mine ridden rice paddy. They are worried about being discovered and forced to watch the atrocities the cruel soldiers are doing, but Rambo and our heroes arrive and Rambo uses his bow to kill every single soldier and save the lives of the villagers. Worried about the soldiers coming after them because of their deaths, and angry at Rambo and the rest of the others for disobeying his orders, Lewis shows little care for the lives of the imprisoned missionaries and orders the teams, Peter, and the guys to turn around, but changes his mind when Rambo holds an arrow to his eye and makes a brief and inspiring quote "Live for nothing, or die for something". With the help of the Karen, they reach the P.O.W. camp where the missionaries are being held. School Boy, a mercenary, shoots all the guards with his rifle and the mercenaries and a few of the others rescue the other missionaries, but Sarah has been captured by a drunk soldier that intends to rape her. However, Rambo arrives just in time and rips out the man's throat with his bare hands, killing him. Rambo helps Sarah escape and finds that the other mercenaries have deserted them and our heroes for fear of their own lives. Two Tatmadaw soldiers find them and attempt to kill Sarah, but Rambo jumps on her as a human shield, but Schoolboy, the only mercenary that wanted to risk his life by waiting for Rambo, Sarah, and our heroes, kills them and they are able to escape. The next morning, the Tatmadaw unit finds the hostages missing and organizes a massive manhunt. Rambo distracts the soldiers by ripping off a piece of Sarah's blouse and attaching it to a claymore mine, which he places underneath an unexploded "Grand Slam" bomb from World War II. The dogs sniff out the shirt right as the mine detonates and causes the bomb to explode, causing a gigantic explosion that kills many of the soldiers. Rambo leaves to distract more soldiers while School Boy takes care of Sarah. Schoolboy discovers that Tint's men have captured the missionaries and mercenaries and are now beating them severely. But just as the group is to be executed, Rambo hijacks a jeep-mounted .50-caliber machine gun and engages the Burmese army in a massive gunfight. The resulting chaos provides the mercenaries with weapons and the missionaries with an opportunity to hide. Rambo kills most of the Tatmadaw soldiers with the machine gun, while Karen rebels later join the fight to help Rambo and the mercenaries win destroying a war boat on the way. This decisive intervention of the Karen Rebels completely succeeds and the Tatmadaw unit is wiped out. The cowardly Major Tint attempts to get away, but Rambo intercepts and disembowels him. Rambo returns to the United States because after he was asked if he had any living family by Sarah, Rambo said that his father might still be alive. A silent last scene shows him walking along a rural highway, past a horse farm and a rusted mailbox bearing the name "R. Rambo" as he makes his way down the gravel driveway and the credits roll. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Sharon, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Rattlesnake Jake, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Big Grizz, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, Sharky, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", R3-X3 (Rax), The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Invader Zim, GIR, Danny Phantom, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, WALL-E, EVE, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Ki, Princess Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, the Ghost Crew (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb, and Chopper), Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex guest star in this film. *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson will make climax appearances when the mercenary team arrives. *This film marks the first appearances of Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet. *The storyline concludes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo: Last Blood. Scenes * Soundtrack # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Sailor Moon Crystal - A Fierce Battle with the Witches (during the final battle) Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Rated R Crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films with a dark tone Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Rambo Saga Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series